Electric Meltdown
by ZayZilla45
Summary: The Sequel to One for All Web Warrior, it's been years since the day Denki Kaminari lost his sister to a incident that was caused because of him. However Tombstone appears and claims that she is still alive, Now it's up Spider-Deku and Electro to figure out if Tombstone was lying to manipulate Denki or that his sister is really alive.
1. Chapter 1: A Cold Night

A cold winter night was happening in the town of manhatten, it was in middle of january. A New Year has passed for the people in New York who overfilled the streets in their winter clothing enjoying themselves except for one hooded man who was through the crowd of people. The man looked up at the lights of the city that never sleeps. The lights revealing the man under the hood to be Denki Dillion Kaminari aka Electro.

Denki turned his head focusing at the bank across the street as his phone started to ring making him take it out of his pocket revealing the caller ID to be his sister. In the other universe that this universe is based on, the original kaminari was sweet, kind...and kind of a failing student, that version never had a sister but since this world was created from the presence of the collider it merged that world with the world of the Avengers.

This version of Kaminari however is much different...much much different. He answered his phone as he spoke up in a normal tone. "Hello?" he answered "Denki where are you, we have to finish up the house before our guests arrive tomorrow" said his sisters on the other end.

"I have to deal with some personal business" Denki replied.

"Denki I know what you're trying to do...please come home-" She said as Denki stopped her sentence.

"Please Eliza just one more time and i swear i won't do it again" Denki said.

"Denki! you know this stuff is wrong...It may be money but i would rather live in the streets rather than be called a criminal!" Eliza said over the phone.

"Just this once and I'll come home! I promise..." he hanged up as he started approaching the bank taking off his complete hoodie as he uses his Quirk to blast into the bank. "Nobody moves Nobody gets hurt!!!" Denki yells as he sees one of the people behind the desk that led to the vault dropping down the security metal doors on the windows as denki used his yellow electricity to travel through the electrical wires to the other side of the secruity doors as he glares at the woman who pressed the button.

"I warned you..." he said smacking the woman aside as he blasts the vault with his hands opening it and grabbing a bag collecting all the cash he could collect. He collected quite enough as he made his way out of the bank seeing a few police cruisers heading towards him. He charged himself as he blasts his electricity towards the cop cars which swerve out of control and Tumble.

Before Denki can make his escape a thread of web sticks onto the bag taking it out of his hands leaving denki confused until Spider-Deku landed in front of him.

"Kaminari it's a new year yet I don't see a new you...You don't have to do this..." Deku said calmly trying to talk some sense.

"I have to...Don't you understand how hard it is...to live the life I'm in right now? DO YOU?!" Denki yelled as he slowly walked towards him.

Deku in response backed up as denki approached closer "I do...but this is not the way to do it, this isn't you.." Deku said as Denki started to growl.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME!!!" Denki yelled as he fired at Spider-Deku as Deku started to jump around the street dodging and weaving the blasts in which Denki try to fly away with Spider Deku hot on his tail by webbing him onto Denki flying 100 feet up the air in which Deku leaped up tackling Denki as they fall right in the middle of times square where a crowd of civilians started to make a run for it and scream. Denki blasts Spidey off of him as they both stood on their feet.

Suddenly sirens surrounded the place, a news helicopter flew above them, swat team barricaded the place knowing the situation at hand and leaving it to spider-deku but what they don't know was that there was a sniper in a balcony above ready to take a shot if ordered so.

"Denki please consider your choices please...this isn't worth the risk...just surrender.." Deku said as he try to talk his way in Denki's head. Denki looked around as he saw all the civilians looking in fear seeing himself in the huge turbotron that showed him from the news broadcast as he clinched his fists. "You only want me jail...that's all you want...you want me gone" Denki said.

"No that's not the truth, if it was i would've told the enforcers your name but i didn't so i can help you change...please...think about it..." Deku said as they both heard a commotion going on in the crowd as it reveal Eliza pushing people out of the way heading towards him.

"Denki!" she ran towards him as she stopped 5 feet away from him as Denki looked at her.

"Eliza..." Denki muttered as she had tears in his eyes.

"I called them thats how they knew...Denki...just...give up...You can't do this anymore...Please...for me..." She said as Denki as he lowered his power and his defense.

"C'mon...come to me...I'll give you to the officers..." she said as Denki slowly walked to her but as soon as he was hands reach a Shot was heard as The sniper missed its target and shot at Eliza's back as she collapses on the floor with Denki looking on with a horrified face.

"E-Eliza..." Denki muttered as he bent his knees holding her in his arms as she looked up at him as she closed her eyes. "N-no...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" He yelled in a fit of Rage as his electricity exploded turning into a blinding light as the light dimmed down showing that denki was gone but Eliza's body still layed...Lifeless.

Midoriya clinched his fists as he's made a terrible mistake, not only Denki get away but...he was part of the fault of Eliza's demise.

_Days later..._

There was a funeral for Eliza as a group of people including Midoriya were there all in black clothing as they lowered the casket..

It pans out showing Denki watching the whole thing in a distance as the Funeral ends with everyone walking back home except midoriya as he knew denki was watching as he looked over his shoulder and sure enough midoriya sees him with a saddening look on his face...even though he did robbed a bank...Midoriya thought it'll be too soon to point him out to anybody especially in his sister's funeral as he turned away walking home as well as everyone left.

_Years later, a week after the events of One for all web warrior_

Denki woke up in his room which was a small room with posters of popular Rock bands and other stuff a typical boy room would look. He got up to brush his teeth, took a shower and brushed his spikey hair which would spike up the same way no matter how much he tried. He got dressed in his Hero Suit as he looks at himself in the mirror as he puts on his glasses. Denki then heard a knock on a Door as a Familiar voice spoke up.

"Oi Pikachu, All Might told me to wake you up, there's a gonna be a little party for the UAvenger's 25th anniversary, so go get your shit together and help everyone set it up" Said bakugo as Denki rolled his eyes but was happy for once he'd catch a break, and partying while at it. Before he left there was a desk besides his front door that showed a picture of his sister as he picked it up smiling...

"miss you.." He muttered quietly as he gave the picture a soft stroke as he puts it down exiting his room.

Denki went to the UAvengers conference room to see everyone was there setting having a good time setting up the decorations. "Yo Denki give us a hand will ya" Kirishima said as they needed the extra help to get the decorating done in no time at all as Denki agreed helping them.

_Manhatten_ _at the spiderverse HQ in the warehouse_

Midoriya was putting on his Spider suit as he turned to the rest. "You sure you guys aren't busy I don't wanna force you to come." Midoriya said to the other web warriors as they were suiting up too.

"Nah, besides there hasn't been anything since we help that duck with his universe" Peter B Parker said as he was observing himself in his suit.

"Yeah about that...is it me or do i find that duck's universe rather...Cartoony...no offense" Peni said as she looked at Spider Ham.

"No worries, as a Cartoon Pig I even found that universe to be rather silly" Spider Ham said as he grabs his cartoon hammer putting in his back as it disappears because...Cartoon Physics.

"Oh yeah by the way Midoriya, you may need to ask your friends about the wereabouts of tombstone" Miguel O Hara commented.

"Oh don't worry, I had that question in my mind after our little trip...but it's said that he's moved Upstate, or that's what he aleast told me, but knowing him he probably said that so I wouldn't be on his tail, I'll find him eventually..." Midoriya said.

"C'mon guys, let's just focus on the party for now, it's easy to fun then stress ourselves of a villain we can't catch" Gwen said.

"I guess you're right...but hey, we can enjoy ourselves and be aware, no such thing of not doing both" Miles commented.

"Well I can agree to that, let's go people we got a party to catch" Peter B. said as the Spiderverse went out Swinging to the UAvengers HQ.

It pans to a Limo watching the whole thing take place. "A Big Party huh...well it seems like we have a party crash" said a voice revealing tombstone and a figure in a hood showing that it was female.

"Seems like they'll be vunlerable, but I don't think it's too easy...it's better if we observe then strike.." Said the female figure.

"Hm...good plan...Oh right my manners...we still haven't gave you na-" The Female Figure stopped him there.

"Since the current shocker is serving a life sentence...let me keep the name in his place..." The figurd said looking up revealing a mask that looked high tech. "Besides the original owner didn't give justice to the name..." she said as the limo drove off to the UAvengers HQ.

**To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

_The UAvengers HQ _

The rest of the group finished around the whole place after setting up the decorations. Throughout the whole thing everyone felt like Kaminari was a bit off almost like something was bothering him but didn't seem to confront him about it thinking it was because he just woke up from a good night sleep. Even with that in mind Jiro went up to him out of curiousity.

"Hey, Kaminari...you feeling ok? You look very down" Jiro asked, Even though she was a girl who didn't like too many interactions, she felt comfortable towards Kaminari, maybe it's because of the funny face he makes when he uses too much electricity.

Denki looked over at Jiro as he gave a bit of a smile as he answers her question.

"Yeah, i'm fine it's just that I had something in my mind about today is all" He said as Jiro grew a smile as well leaning against the wall next to him.

"Today's anniversary got you excited?" Jiro asked once more as she crosses her arms.

"Yeah you can say something like that" Denki said as Today he doesn't have his mind focus on the Anniversary about the UAvengers but the Anniversary of what happened on this particular day. It was the 1 Year Anniversary of Eliza's Death after his final bank robbery where he accidentally got her shot which put her in critical condition with then hearing later that she passed away.

That day would always haunt him, and it became one of the few reasons why he joined the UAvengers throwing out his criminal ways. He thought joining the UAvengers would overshadows his sins of being a Robber that use to be one of Spider-Deku's biggest foes. And it is working but on a slow pace since the public still sees him as untrustworthy.

Before they can chat more the elevator to the HQ opened revealing the Web Warriors with Midoriya included. "Yo guys we made it!" Midoriya yelled out as everyone went over to greet each other.

"Oi Deku it's about time you shown up, tch late as always I see" Bakugo said as he had his hands in his pockets as Midoriya looked over at him smiling.

"Sorry got caught in traffic aka we went to stop a few crimes along the way" Midoriya said shrugging a bit as Bakugo lingered his eyes at Peni.

"Oi shorty, I didn't expect you to come along" Bakugo said as Peni grew a tick mark.

"Oh yeah? I didn't expect you to act more shitty today" She said as Katsuki kept his smile as he still had a tick mark standing in front of her.

"Oh?! You wanna go? Oh wait i forgot your little Arms can't reach my head" He said as peni kept her ground looking up at him in Anger.

"Don't test me, I'll break your back" Peni said angered as Bakugo was the same as their tick marks grew larger.

"GO AHEAD AND TRY I'LL KILL YOU!!" He growls as they both growl at each other with a scared midoriya watched. Both of the most scariest people of both sides he's on are acting more scary towards each other. Before anything nasty happens Spider-Noir breaks them up by seperating them away as they both sucked their own teeth walking away in different directions.

"Midoriya told us one of you could make a cool banner for our Party" Ashido said as she pointed at the blank banner on the floor in which made Miles smiles taking out spraypaint cans.

"I'll help, just give me 10 minutes tops" Miles said as he walks passed them.

"S-Sure take as much time as you need" Mina said as he surprised on how quick he was onto it.

"Is there a food table or do i have to wait for the party?" Peter B. asked as Kirishima spoke up.

"there is, go on ahead eat as much as you like" Kirishima said as Peter B. walked off leaving Miguel, Gwen, and Spider-Ham to hang around and talk with people in the place.

5 Hours later the Party Starts with everyone having a good time excluding Denki who was sitting back watching everyone enjoy the party. Denki just didn't have the urge to do anything in the party as Jiro went to sit next to him patting his shoulder a bit.

"I didn't wanna make you feel left out.." Jiro said smiling as Denki gave a bit of a smile as well as Jiro's expression went from happy to concerning about him as she spoke up. "Are you ok? I feel like something is bothering you." She said as Denki looks away.

"I'm fine..." Denki said as Jiro stood up taking his hand as he turned to her.

"C'mon...maybe you can tell me outside...you probably need some fresh air" Jiro as she took him outside to help him calm down enough for him to explain as Midoriya was seeing what happened as he scoots over a few people to sneak in on the conversation.

"Ugh..Alright i'll tell you...just don't tell anyone else...I don't want them to worry about me all because I feel this way." Denki said as Jiro nodded.

"I'm all ears..." Jiro replied waiting on his explanation with no pun intended.

"...Do you remember why I joined you guys?" Denki asked.

"Because you wanted to make up for the death of your sister and to do whats right...That's the reason i believe.." Jiro said as Denki sighed before speaking out.

"Today is the anniversary of what happened that day...I can remember it now...Midoriya in his old Spider Suit...and that sniper that was suppose to shoot me down...shot her down instead...I still blame myself over it..." Denki said as he sat down on the ground hugging his knees as Jiro puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Denki...you gotta remember...it was all a mistake...a mishap...i mean sure it all happened when you robbed that bank but you need to realize...you already are making it up for her from joining us...she wants you to better...you think seeing you being this upset makes her happy at all...she wants you to stay strong...and i bet she's saying the same thing in Heaven...Denki Kaminari...you are a Hero...A Hero of many...A person to turn a new leaf...How about this...how about after the Party...we go visit her grave...Together..." Jiro said as she held his hand as she smiles with Denki looking on as He started to shed tears hugging her as she hugs back with a warm smile.

Midoriya was besides the door behind it looking down on the floor. So many things ran through his head...what happens if he actually avoided this from happening...Would his sister still live after capturing him without the sniper firing that one shot...What if he never stopped him at all that night?

Before Midoriya can turn the corner to talk with Denki suddenly something crashes through the window of the Headquarters. Something beeping was heard as Midoriya looked down at to what looked like an orange ball with green glowing spots all over it as his Spider Sense spiked up intensely as he yells.

"IT'S A BOM-" He yelled as the ball explodes sending everyone back creating a hole in the wall of the headquarters as mancanical laughing was heard as a man on a glider floats into the room. This was the known huge villain at large. He was known as the Hero Killer while everyone called him The Goblin because of his creepy grin and laugh. This was Stain the Red Goblin.

"Well Well Well...look what we got here 9 itsy bitsy spiders...and a bunch of jokes called Heroes" Stain said as he laughed evilly with his trademark laugh.

"Stain!" Midoriya yelled out as Stain grinned staring at Him.

"Spider-Deku...what a welcoming surprise...Come here often?" Stain joked as Midoriya clinched his fists.

Peter B. puts on his mask landing next to Midoriya. "So this is your universe's goblin huh?" He asked as Midoriya nods as the other Web Warriors stood up getting ready for a fight as the others are still figuring out what's going on.

"Well I hope you don't mind but i bought a few friends along for the party!" Stain said as Spider-Noir gets rammed into a wall by Muscular who also had the code name of the juggarnaut.

Deku went to go help him as he gets tackled by carnage who laughs freakily.

"**Guess whos out of jail love!!!**" she said as midoriya grunts struggling.

"B-But how we saw that symbiote burn under that building!!" Midoriya said as carnage opened her face showing Toga.

"you know what they say Deku...Love never d**ies!!!!!" **She closed her face about to slice her claw at him as Bakugo as Agent Venom shoulder tackles her off of midoriya.

**"Your fighting us now!!" **Agent venom said as Carnage hisses as they start going at it.

Stain started to fly around the entire building as Deku went to his room put on his spider suit but before he reach for his suit can he gets knee'd in the Gut as it reveals tombstone adjusting his tie.

"Not so fast spider...i'm afraid we're taking over this party..." Tombstone said calmly as Deku held his gut. That knee felt like a sludgehammer slamming into him. Tombstones looks at the female shocker whos also in the room.

"Take care of our guest here..." Tombstone ordered as he exited the room with the female shocker using her Quirk sending midoriya through the wall.

Mei was looking at the destruction around her as She watched Stain flew over her head as she pressed on her earpiece.

"Jarvis!" She called out as Jarvis spoke.

"On it right away ma'am" Said Jarvis as Mei jumps off the balcony as a rocket comes from the sky at her which opens revealing her Iron Lady suit wrapping around her as she was loaded and ready to go flying after Stain.

"Alright jarvis I need help on this one how were they able to breach in without the Alarms going off" She asked.

"it seems someone jammed the security system with a Emp, or a jamming Quirk of Sorts" Jarvis explained as Iron Lady started shooting rockets at Stain as He kept Dodging them.

"Alright if anyone can hear this I want you to go downstairs to the source of the jam, once thats done, i need someone to call all might, tell him to get here as soon as possible." Mei explained as Denki Spoke up.

"I'll check it out!" Denki said as he flew down the elevator shaft through the electrical wire.

Tombstone watched on in a distance at Denki as which he smirked. Something was not right...Tombstone has his sights on Denki but for what?

**To be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayal?

**Authors Note: Okay, sooo I haven't made a new chapter of this so i wanna get right to it. Oh btw i made my decision and have decided to remake my MHA Endgame story since why not, that story was a disaster...a horrible grammer written disaster...Anyways enjoy the chapter!**_Avengers HQ _

While the party brawl went on upstairs denki finally made his way to the control room as he opened the door running in to see a guy in red taping on the keyboards making 'beep boop beep' sounds as Denki groaned knowing who it was. "DeadTwice what are you doing now?!..we already told you to not touch things under UAvenger property!" Denki said confiriming that this wasn't DeadTwice's first appearance in the Headquarters.

"Weeelllll i did say i would'nt do it UNLESS..." he turned his chair to look at Denki with a tiny piano keyboard in his lap "Someone hires me to do so!" he said pressing on the keyboards creating a dramatic 'Dun DUN DUUUN' from the keyboard.

_"Twice you wanted to do it anyways even if you were getting paid or not"_

**"but it's sooooo fun!!!"**_"let's not keep talking like this in his head, we're gonna confuse the reader" _

said the voices in twice's head

_"ok maybe not.." _

**"Don't be so negative the reader already loves this story right?" **

_"who the hell is gonna read this fanfic...it has only 3 favorities" _

the voices said as Twice looked on as Denki spoke up.

"Wait so who are you working for then" denki asked as he heard heavy footsteps behind as a voice spoke up.

"Twice, your job is done...your check will be in mail" said tombstone as Denki's eyes widen as he backs away.

"REALLY?! Thanks Mister Gravestone!" Deadtwice said excitingly as he skips out of the room as Tombstone rolled his eyes.

"Its tombstone..." he said as Denki tried to attack him but Tombstone grabs his arm catching the attack as he threw him onto a chair "now now Electro...i'm not here to fight you...i actually want to talk to personally about urgent business that i think you would like to hear..." Tombstone said as he closed the door behind him.

_Meanwhile _

Carnage and Venom were both battling each other in a brutal struggle that had them slamming each other into walls and on the floor a couple of times as the spiderverse worked together against muscular who was becoming a real pain to put down even with their teamwork.

"Ugh where the hell is that call?!" Mei asked as Stain was now chasing her firing homing goblin missles at her which explode upon impact putting tons of damage on her suit "Jarvis put 25% power on the arm and leg hydralics" she ordered.

"on it ma'am" said the computer as Iron Lady's speed increased dramatically as she manage to shake off stain and turn the tables on him circling around a building clashing into him with a clothesline which got him off his glider knocking him out as iron lady grabs him.

"i got one of them down!" she yelled out.

_meanwhile with midoriya_

He was in a dark room looking around as he couldn't see anything "ugh...i knew i shouldn't have took off my suit and web shooters when the party started..." he said as on cue a blast would hurl towards him but this time he saw it coming via spider-sense which he dodged with ease however it didn't end there as Midoriya felt his spidey sense trigger again but he was too late as he gets sent through another wall.

"we can play games all night aracnid..." said the female shocker as Midoriya coughed chuckling a bit.

"H-hey you're the first baddie to call me a aracn-" before he can finish that sentence the female grabbed him by the neck pinning him onto the wall as he began choking but before the female can squeeze harder Izuku would reach for his web shooter grabbing it as he uses it to shot a web and to push the female with his legs onto the floor chest stomping her as midoriya tumbled forward gasping for air coughing as he got up webzipping his other web shooter and suit towards him as in no time at all he suits up while the female got right back up with no signs of pain.

"you're a tough one aren't you...already better than the previous shocker i encountered-" Spider-Deku said as suddenly the female turned around leaving as Spider-Deku raised a brow.

"wow...that was...easy...huh...i guess thats the end of that" He said as he stood there crossing his arms.

Muscular was about to slam his arms on Peni Parker but not before Agent Venom came in blocking his attack but before muscular can do more muscular heard something on a earpiece as he looked at carnage and carnage looked back as they both turn back to normal as Toga looked at everyone with everyone confused.

"well it we had fun but we gotta go...sorry for interrupting the party!!" Toga said smiling.

"Eh?..." Bakugo and Peni said in unsion tilting their heads.

"We'll sqaush all of you bugs later!" Muscular said as both him and toga back up.

"see ya! btw don't forget to tell deku that our marriage proposal is still open!~" she said waving as she turned into carnage again leaping out of HQ grabbing stain out of mei's hands as the 3 of them make their escape while everyone looked in confusion.

Peni looked at Bakugo "Just because you saved me doesn't mean anything jerk..." she said blushing looking away.

"Oi i may hate you but your an ally...remember that" bakugo said as he walked off blushing as well.

"wait...where's denki?..." jiro asked as mei spoke out.

"i heard him saying he wanted to check the problem in the control room..." mei said.

_A couple of minutes later__ some Jiro and the others went to the control to find denki gone and no sign of tombstone_

"where could he have gone...?" jiro asked as Spider-Deku walked in.

"Tombstone..." Deku said getting everyones attention "I saw tombstone...he probably took him..." Deku said as Jiro spoke up.

"B-but how?! He can't just get taken without a fight!" Jiro pointed out as Deku looked on.

"Yes and that is true...but we still don't know what happened..." Deku said.

"How did you see Tombstone?" Mei asked.

"When i went to my room to get my suit and gadgets but as soon as i ran in he cheap shot me...and had me go against this woman with a mask...i do not know who she is...but she has a quirk similiar to The Shocker...except she packs a punch...and hell even if i got a hit on her she got up like nothing.." Deku explained as Kirishima put a hand on his chin to think.

"i don't remember any villain having that detail...when you said mask...i thought of Martin Li...but then you mention her having Shocker's abilities...but more powerful...well whatever she is tombstone sure as hell gave us a good distraction to take denki" Kirishima said.

"But it doesn't make sense...why Kaminari? What does Tombstone want with him?" Uraraka asked.

"that's what i'm trying to figure out...but now isn't the time to think, I need all might on speed dial and we need to figure out a plan to get him back" mei said.

_Meanwhile_

Tombstone's limo drove in the opposite direction as tombstone sat there looking at Toga, Muscular, stain (whos unconsicious still), the female shocker and finally kaminari who sat across him from the back of the limo. "so glad we can come an agreement Denki Kaminari..." he said smirking as Denki looked on with emotionless eyes.

"so...what are we calling this whole group that we have here?" he asked as Tombstone smirked.

"Well my boy...i haven't gave it a name yet...until now...since we all have a sinister side to us...hows the name..." He said about to finish his sentence as it goes dark "The sinister six..."

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: Putting the pieces together

_At Avengers HQ _

"short, Yellow hair with a black lightning bolt on his hair, white shirt with black jacket and pants with blue see through glasses as a form of fashion...and you say the villains that attacked your headquarters kidnapped him?" Asked the Police Cheif Yuri Watanabe writing down every detail she could to help identify Denki Kaminari aka Electro as she was speaking with Mei Hatsume aka Iron Woman who gave yuri a reply.

"Yes...ma'am" Mei said with a nod as Yuri wrote it all down closing the notpad that she wrote on with a sigh.

"We'll let the media know of his disappearance...although he is seen controversal by the public but it's the best we could to find him a bit easier...i wish you the best..." Yuri said as both her and mei gave each other a fair shake before she walked off getting into her police cruiser driving off.

While this occured midoriya and spiderverse were sitting on the steps in front of the headquarters explaining the situation. "I never thought tombstone would be the big man here..in our universes he was either a guy who worked on the side or a guy who led a whole gang...but him controlling everything like kingpin is scary considering his invinciblity..." Peter B commented.

"And now he's got my friend...but for what?...what's so important about him that gave tombstone his full attention on him...?" Midoriya asked looking down as Peni lightly punched his shoulder.

"Oi...don't beat yourself over it...it was clearly an ambush from the start..none of us saw it coming...all of our spider senses triggered at the last second...this was an attack...but if you guys ask me...that attack was nothing more than a distraction...i mean think about it, Tombstone led this shocker girl distract midoriya, and that crazy lady, buff man, and that weird goblin knock off distracted only us and not denki...and that was all on purpose to lure in denki for himself..." Peni explained as Miles finished the sentence.

"And we let him get pass our noses...but my question is that why wasn't there no signs of struggle in the room...even though tombstone was a powerful man knowing your friend he wasn't going down in a fight..." Miles said.

"Where are you getting at with this...?" midoriya said glaring at him.

"Midoriya...what if he wasn't taken what if-" before gwen can finish that sentence midoriya got up in anger.

"No...that can't be the case...denki would never! He's said to come clean for his ways..." Midoriya said with an upset face as Jiro spoke up.

"Midoriya they're not saying he went with them on purpose...use your damn head for once, tombstone is known for manipulating people including you at one point...tombstone probably convinced him to do so...Denki was upset about his sister but he soon became happy after comforting him...he was manipulated while he was already in a broken state...whatever tombstone said probably push deeper into that...denki mourned of his sister...what if tombstone made up a lie about his sister?" Jiro explained as Midoriya and the others thought about it, she had a good observation of what could've happened when he decided to join them.

"but that doesn't make sense...didn't his sister died?...why would he believe that she's alive...?" Bakugo asked as Jiro sighed.

"I do not know...it doesn't all make sense i know but it's the most possible considering who denki is..." jiro said as Midoriya got up putting on his mask shooting a web into a building.

"H-hey izuku where you're going?" miles asked as izuku looked back.

"i'm going to the local cemetry...that's where his sister is buried...i have to make sure jiro's theory is correct..." he said as Jiro walked over.

"Take me with you-" jiro said as midoriya quickly responded.

"No...this is between me and tombstone.." deku said as Jiro growled.

"Deku...this is all of our problem...our friend was taken away from us! Let me come with you i care about denki as much as you do...if my theory is wrong then let me see it for my own eyes..." she said as Midoriya sighed opening his arm for jiro to hold on.

"If all might arrives tell him me and jiro are trying to figure it all out...but for now i see you all later" deku said as jiro held on with midoriya swinging away with her on her back.

_At the Cemetery _

Both midoriya and Jiro make it to the graveyard as they walked their way to Eliza's grave as they gave it hard cold look as midoriya spoke up "There's nothing here...tombstone lied..c'mon lets head bac-" he suddenly sees jiro grab a shovel.

"Jiro please don't i watched her get buried she's under there i was there at that funeral! So please respect the dead and don't do this" midoriya said grabbing her arm before her shoves him away.

"i have to make sure!! If i'm wrong i'll take full reponsiblity" she said as she started digging the grave as Midoriya gave a groan as he couldn't even stop her as a hour passes with jiro finally digging it fully before jumping down opening the grave revealing a sandbag as Midoriya eyes widen.

"I KNEW IT!!! SHE IS ALIVE!" jiro yelled in excitement combined with anger as she slams the coffin closed as midoriya sits there in realization.

"B-but...i was there...i saw...the body...it was in the coffin...at the funeral..." Midoriya said as he looked emotionless as Jiro went to comfort him.

"Midoriya...it's clear that something happened...when you were at the funeral before going to the graveyard?..." jiro asked as midoriya try to remember as he perked up.

"I did remember...before we escorted the coffin, the people working in the funeral told us to wait inside before going into cars to escort the body..." Midoriya said as Jiro grunted.

"Tombstone's men...They must've known she was alive or kicking...either that they did something to revive her...but the question is...where is tombstone keeping her?" She asked as Midoriya stood up.

"After me, Kachan, Shoto, and Cammie took care of carnage...tombstone said something about moving up state...he said that was a last resort incase his symbiote project goes the way that he doesn't want it to go...but it didn't seem he was retreating...he has something upstate that could be worser than the venom project!" He said getting an idea.

"Thats it...they revived her..kept her hostage...while working on their new project incase the Venom Project goes haywire...so he convinced denki into joining him not so he can be an asistant..." jiro said as midoriya finishes the sentence.

"but use him to jumpstart and be a test subject for their new project...We have to go tell the others! cmon!" midoriya said as Jiro held onto him as Midoriya swung back to HQ

_At HQ _

"that's it...it all makes sense now!...Tombstone that power hungry bastard.." Said All Might who finally made it to the headquarters.

"All Might we have to get upstate but we don't know where exactly denki could be..." Midoriya commented.

"Right but i may have a lead..." Mei said on her holograhic computer typing in things "In Rochester New York there's a scientific company by the name of the life foundation...and this sounds like a hell of a coincidence.." she clears her throat "The life foundation, founded in the early years is a company known for doing organic scientific research with space materials such as metorites or space rocks found on planets" she read out loud.

"SYMBIOTES" The whole spiderverse yelled as everyone else looked at them in confusion as Bakugo growled.

"you mean they're making more of those parasites?!" Bakugo yelled out as Venom's head pokes out of his shoulders in anger.

**"PARASITE?!? HOW DARE YOU!!"** The Klintar growls as Bakugo rolled his eyes looking at him.

"I mean't the ones they're making out of you, not you in particular V..." Bakugo said as Venom gave a lowly growl before going back into Katsuki.

"Well it looks like we have a new destination...Rochester...however some of us have to stay to watch over the HQ.." All Might said as Kirishima, mina, Iida, Peter B., and Miguel agreed to look after the HQ as the rest of the team decided to enter the UAvengers Hydrojet taking off to upstate New York.

Their journey was Far from over...they needed to get Denki and figure out the mystery of Denki's sister Elizabeth.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
